Us Versus Them
by marymaryjane
Summary: Si el caos puede alcanzarme lo hará. Moralmente enamorarme de mi profesor estaba mal, pero siempre podía ser peor. - FIC ROBSTEN.


**Nota: Y aqui estoy otra vez, mi cerebro quiso otra historia más para ustedes. Recuerden, esta es una historia ficticia sobre Robsten y que está dentro de un suceso de la historia, ustedes saben que me gustan las historias de época. Esta vez estaremos dentro del año 1961 en Manhattan cuando kennedy fue elegido presidente de Estados Unidos. Por lo cual las sorprenderé, juntaré de alguna forma la vida de este famoso presidente con Robsten, ya lo verán.**

**Disfruten de este adelanto. **

**Us Versus Them**

_Prólogo_

Elizabeth y Parker se conocieron mientras estaban en las escuela, compartían las mismas clases, las mismas horas de estudio, aprendían los mismos conocimientos y reían, relativamente juntos. Creo saber por lo que mi madre contaba que ellos compartían gustos en común y horas de estudio en la casa de Parker todos los días. Elizabeth admiraba la sabiduría del chico de ojos verdes, del cual mi madre y yo heredamos. Era cosa de tiempo que cayeran enamorados y que Parker tomara la iniciativa en darle el primer beso a su enamorada. Dos años más tarde Elizabeth quedó embarazada, concibió a mi madre en su vientre y Parker se sentía orgulloso de ver como el fruto de su amor tomaba fuerza. Jamás pensaron en entrar a la universidad para tener oportunidades, porque con su casa en el campo lo tenían todo, y por lo mismo, Parker siempre instruía a Elizabeth con sus conocimientos. Cada semana Parker iba al pueblo y rentaba algún libro en la biblioteca central que elegía con pinzas para llevarle a su esposa, ella lo leía gustosa y luego ambos lo discutían. Por los ojos de mi abuela pasaron libros de Tolstoi, Descartes, Defoe, Wilde, Fitzgerald, Allan Poe, Dickens, Austen, Shakespeare, entre otros, mismos gustos que tomé gracias a ella.

… Y al parecer, entre tantos libros que mi abuela me había obsequiado había heredado su admiración por un hombre que albergaba mucha sabiduría en su ser. Si el amor estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, en mi caso estaba a la vuelta de la mesa, al frente de mis ojos, mientras esos labios delgados leían con prontitud sobre historia. Qué mierda me interesaba la guerra, si la única guerra que había era la de mi corazón, la habitual guerra de mi corazón y mi cabeza.

Qué me importaba si Robert era mi tutor.

- ¿Estás prestándome atención? - Su voz sonaba mucho más atractiva cuando él estaba concentrado, su mirada me reprendía por tener la mente en otra parte, sus ojos azules se oscurecían y eso me enceguecía.

- Ah, eh, yo, sí, lo siento. - Me traspapelé. Al comienzo traté de no caer ante sus encantos, bueno, en realidad él no hacía nada por agradarme, me trataba con bastante rectitud y exigencia. Pero como mi abuela, admiré los sabiduría y el desplante del hombre que tenía delante de mí, sin importar lo duro que fuese conmigo.

- ¿Qué opinas de la primera guerra mundial? ¿Comprendiste algo de todo lo que acabo de leer? - Dijo seriamente, su mirada punzaba con molestia sobre mí, de hecho sentía la clavada sobre mis pupilas, ardían.

- Fue caótica. - ¿Caótica? ¡Kristen, es una guerra! Obvio que fue caótica.

- ¿Crees que vengo tres horas diarias a enseñarte para que me digas que una guerra fue caótica? ¿Qué es esto Kristen? ¿Una burla?

- No, señor, claro que no. - Me sentí pequeña al responder, hasta una hormiga podía patearme y ser más fuerte que yo.

- Sé que no te agrado, pero me contrataron para enseñarte y lo mínimo que debieras hacer es prestar atención. - Él agarró mi cuadernillo con sus largos dedos. - O al menos tomar apuntes. - Lanzó mi cuadernillo de hojas amarillas con desdén sobre mi.

- Lo siento, estaba pensando. - Fui sincera, no quería seguir viendo sus ojos amenazadores y fríos sobre mí por tanto tiempo.

- ¿Pierdes el tiempo pensando?

- No estimo que pensar sea perder el tiempo, señor. - Dije. Y perder el tiempo pensando en él era una buena forma de pasar el rato.

- Pues, para mí si lo es. - Su ceja izquierda subió deliberadamente sobre la cuenca de su ojo, eso era signo de una pregunta. - ¿Al menos pensabas en lo que estamos estudiando?

- No. - Dije en defensa, sin importarme su reacción. ¿Quería joderme? Entonces también lo haría.

- ¿Entonces?

- No es asunto suyo.- Dije sin mirarlo, tomé mi lápiz y me puse a escribir el título de la clase de hoy en el borde superior de la hoja.

- Claro que es asunto mío, soy tu profesor y debo saber las razones de tu distracción, al menos para disiparlas y que así estés más atenta. - Robert rodó sobre la mesa su bolígrafo, luego lo tomó y me apuntó con él.

Tu eres mi distracción.

- ¿Perdón? Puedo pensar en lo que quiera, ni siquiera eres mi hermano o mi padre para reprocharme saber sobre mis pensamientos, es lo más íntimo que tengo.

- No te he dado el permiso para que me tutees.

- Ni yo para que me pidas saber cosas que no son de tu incumbencia. - Creo que la vena de su frente estaba por estallar, por un momento lo encontré gracioso, pero de otro modo también me daba miedo su reacción.

- ¡Kristen! - Él se paró de su asiento mirándome con una mirada encolerizada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me acusarás con mis padres? - También me incliné sobre mi asiento.

- Sí, les diré que eres una chica maleducada y que no tienes voluntad para estudiar. - Él dejó caer el bolígrafo sobre la mesa, resonando en la salita y poniendo un freno a esta discusión. - Ahora toma asiento y abre tu libro en la página doscientos setenta.

- No quiero leer. - Dije de brazos cruzados.

- Esto no es el kinder, lee ahora. - Dijo volviendo a tomar asiento.

- ¡Oblígame! - Me sostuve de los bordes de la mesa para inclinarme hacia él.

- Te dije que no me trataras de tú, soy tu tutor. - Dijo volviendo a pararse, caminando hacia mí. Mi corazón latía fuertemente, bombeando con velocidad.

- ¿Y qué? Solo tienes unos años más que yo, no cambia en nada. - Di unos pasos al costado para estar cerca suyo. Su altura me hacía sentir pequeña y niña, cuando la verdad lo único que quería era que él viera que yo era una mujer. Sus ojos azules me miraron con dureza como siempre, a veces pensaba que me pegaría por la forma en que me miraba, pero solo era la frialdad de sus ojos.

- Compórtate. - Dijo dando un paso hacia atrás.

- ¿Por qué me tratas así? - Dije tocando su antebrazo, sintiendo la textura de la tela de su vestón.

- ¡Kristen, compórtate, eres mi alumna! - Dijo quitando su brazo.

No sé por qué estaba actuando de esta manera con él, quizás el deseo que nacía de mí ya no podía más. No podía guardar más las ganas de tocarlo, porque jamás podía hacerlo, ni siquiera al saludarlo. Él era un misterio, un completo misterio.

- No me importa. - Me acerqué a su cuerpo, haciendo que ambos chocarán. Sentí como se tensó e intentó alejarme con su manos sobre mis hombres. Fui fuerte y mantuve la defensa lanzando mi pequeño cuerpo sobre él.

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Acaso no lo notas? ¿Soy muy fea acaso para no agradarte, o es por mi edad? Qué importa la edad, Dios, ¿Por qué digo esto?

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? - Robert se mostraba perplejo y yo desinhibida.

- Eres tan perfecto. - Agarré su cuello con mis manos aun sintiendo la resistencia que él hacia sobre mí. El deseo que sentía me daba las fuerzas para no soltarlo y acercarlo más a mí. - Déjame demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz aunque sea mucho menor.

- Esto es anti ético.

- Es inmoral, no anti ético y poco me importa la ética.

- Ni siquiera entiendes que la ética y la moral van de la mano.

- No, porque la ética la decides tú, tu propones tus principios y los míos solo te tienen a ti.

- ¿Qué? - Él me alejó con fuerza que casi me desmoroné en el suelo.

- No puedo prestarle atención a tus clases porque tu me desconcentras.

- No, no, no. - Él tomó sus libros desesperadamente y comenzó a guardarlos en su bolso de cuero. - Pensé que esto no volvería a suceder.

- No te vayas, por favor escúchame. - Le rogué mientras agarraba su brazo, arrugando su pulcra camisa color blanco.

- ¡No! - Me soltó y su odio se deposito en mí a través de sus ojos. - Tendré que hablar con tus padres.

- No soy una niña. - Quise llorar pero me contuve, debía verme madura. - No les digas a mis padres.

- Esto está mal, no puedes fijarte en mí, soy tu profesor y tu eres una niña.

- No lo soy, soy una mujer igual que tu novia, solo tengo unos años menos. - Mi grito ahogado lo retenía.

- Creo que hasta aquí quedó la lección de hoy. - Robert colgó su bolso sobre su hombro. - Adiós.

Su paso fuerte y lento sonó sobre la madera del suelo dejándome con la inquietud viva, si al menos se iba para siempre debía intentarlo, no perdía nada luego de haberme declarado.

- ¡Espera! - Corrí y me lancé sobre él pegándolo sobre la puerta lo que me permitió arrinconarlo entre mis redes. Me coloqué de puntillas y lo besé, a pesar de que él se resistió. Su labios eran delgados pero eran un terciopelo, mejor que cualquier seda y ese sabor … era mejor de lo que mis sueños albergaban. Su boca se acostumbró a la mía y esta vez sus manos agarraron mi nuca y mi mandíbula para besarme mejor. Era triunfante de al menos una vez hacerle saber que yo si lo podía querer, que si lo podía satisfacer. Me separé para mirar sus ojos azules llenos de asombro. - ¿Y sigues creyendo que soy una niña?

* * *

**_¿Y qué tal? Déjenme sus apreciaciones en rvws, son necesarios para saber si sigo o no escribiendo :) Espero les haya gustado, dependiendo sus apreciaciones veré cuando subo el primer capítulo. _**

**_Un beso y abrazo, Mary._**


End file.
